creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2015
09:20 Zasraniec ._. 09:20 taki uroczy :c 09:20 Gołębie niewinne (bp) to mordercy. 09:20 Na własne oczy widziałam jak zadziobywały innego ze stada, bo był chory 09:20 .___. 09:21 o/ 09:21 Yo. 09:22 Duch Charlie przeczytajcie mój komentarz :) 09:23 Taaa, jest się czym chwalić. 09:24 wiem :) 09:25 Salve Kuro o/ 09:25 Siemson 09:27 Coraz bliżej urlop, coraz bliżej urlop (potatodance) 09:28 A ja widzę koniec urlopu ;-; 09:28 >wyjdź 09:28 witam 09:28 >wbij na innym koncie 09:28 No geniusz, no xD 09:28 po co? 09:29 Nie wyganiam tylko zastanawiam się jaki jest sens xD 09:29 bo tak :D 09:29 PS lubie gołębie 09:29 o/ 09:30 Ej 09:30 o/ 09:30 właśnie sobie uświadomiłem że jestem grubasem i głupkiem 09:30 Adam nie prawda 09:30 Sam zjadłem Kubełek Classic XXL. 09:30 Grunt to znać swoją wartość. 09:31 O mamo. 09:31 W sumie to gratulacje, ja bym z tego miała żarcie na tydzień 09:31 heh adam nie myśl nawet o oblaniu mnie masłem D: 09:31 (lf) 09:32 Adam 09:32 Nowy ARAM 09:32 Jest osom 09:32 <3 09:33 O nie. 09:33 Nowy interfejs jest też miodzio <3 09:33 Patch Nowy (ogw) 09:33 (ogw) 09:33 Ładuj, ładuj. 09:33 Ostatnio się skapnąłem że Gimper banuje zgłaszających .v. 09:33 MFka nowa też jest supi 09:33 To ja w między czasie zamówię kolejny Kubełek C: 09:33 Jak normalne posty zgłaszają. 09:33 I nie mogę znaleźć regulaminu 09:34 aby zobaczyć co wolno a c onie 09:34 Ja jestem taki świetny że pożeram 30 kurczaków i nadal chcę więcej c: 09:35 Śmierć Wpółlokatorki#comm-100176 09:35 o Jeżu xD 09:35 Ej. 09:35 Kij w komentarz 09:35 LoL mi się nie chce włączyć. 09:35 ta pasta mnie bawi xD 09:36 * Pajton król wężonów wpełza do szafy\ 09:36 Kuro 09:37 ach 09:37 nieważne 09:38 WTF 09:38 Kuro 09:38 Tahm Kench dostał Buffa (wtf) 09:39 Przecież ten jęzor mnie na każdej grze na topie niszczył swoim językiem 09:39 i jeszcze buffa dostaje (QQ) 09:39 Jeszcze tylko raka dostać i będę spełniony. 09:39 wat 09:40 Pobrałech se game boostera 09:40 polecam (y) 09:40 * Ertrael oblewa maslem pajtona króla wężów 09:40 * Pajton król wężonów przewraca się i za każdym razem jak wstaje ześlizguje się 09:40 o ty jeden! 09:40 xD 09:41 jj 09:41 x d 09:42 Kuro i co ja biedny pocznę? :_: 09:43 * Pajton król wężonów obmywa się z masła i uderza erta 09:48 * Ertrael kastruje pajtona 09:49 * Ertrael nożem do masła 09:49 * Pajton król wężonów piszczy jak mała dziewczynka. 09:50 ert jak to zrobiłeś? D: 09:51 * Ex q przygląda się temu co się dzieje na czacie 09:51 * Ertael sięgnął do wyższej magii 09:51 * Pajton król wężonów jest pod wrażeniem 09:52 Magia Pajton, magia xD 09:52 powiedz 09:53 nie xD 09:53 szjet brix 09:53 Dowiesz się w swoim czacie, mój uczniu. 09:53 jutro wyjaz 09:53 d 09:53 :v 09:53 /ex q rzuca się na boki 09:53 nie działą 09:53 ale deb xd 09:53 Bo to magia chłopcze 09:54 dowiesz się jak udowodnisz że jesteś na to gotów. 09:54 Wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia 09:54 lubie pierogi 09:54 musisz mieć conajmniej 80 edycji 09:54 żeby to zrobić c: 09:55 * Pajton król wężonów jest multikontem 09:55 miracles 09:55 Nie ten kolor Zorro (bp) 09:55 wiem 09:55 zauważyłem 09:55 x[[]]D 09:57 * Pajton król wężonów jest multikontem 09:57 k gut 09:57 Bardzo ładnie. 09:57 2/10 09:58 ta muzyka 09:59 /hep 09:59 /help 09:59 nie działą 09:59 :c 09:59 (facepalM) 09:59 ave 09:59 . 09:59 wat 10:00 Dobra 10:00 javeł 10:00 ja ide 10:00 zw 10:00 paveł 10:00 :) 10:00 jan paweł drugi 10:00 Zorro! 10:00 co 10:00 nic 10:00 larwy 10:00 wszędzie 10:00 co pisałeś na pw? 10:00 bo nei widze 10:00 ... 10:00 no co jst... 10:00 jst* 10:00 jest8 10:00 jest* 10:01 BRM piszesz mi coś na pw? 10:01 Witam ^^ o/ 10:01 o/ 10:01 ... I ty nie widzisz? ; 10:01 ;c 10:01 Nie :c 10:01 czekaj, resetne i ty coś napisz 10:01 k 10:01 Salve Rejwen 10:02 Salve Blaa 10:02 -.- hej hejterko 10:02 :* 10:02 tia 10:02 ja też 10:06 /u hardkor 10:06 no nie działą :c 10:06 code.js 10:06 tekst 10:06 Działają 10:07 derp 10:07 /c red jestem koksu 10:07 czemu nie działa? D: 10:07 /b lol 10:07 /bold lol 10:07 nie działa mi :( 10:08 .v. 10:09 /u tekst 10:09 Adam 10:09 Następny mecz 10:09 ;_: 10:09 :c 10:09 tekst 10:09 .-. 10:10 Le tekst 10:10 (SJ) 10:10 czm nie działa? 10:10 10:10 U cant 10:10 U tekst 10:10 Pajton weak 10:11 (cenzura) (cenzura) (cenzura) jestem naprawdę teraz wkurzony!! 10:11 aha 10:12 o/ 10:12 o/ 10:12 o/ 10:13 \o 10:13 o/ 10:14 o/ 10:14 o/ 10:14 o/ 10:32 ave* 10:32 o/ 10:32 Adam 10:32 dzie tu Adama masz ? 10:33 Wait 10:33 Dalej mi się wyświetla 10:33 oO 10:33 lel 10:34 heh zaraz bioręsię za The twins na expert modzie :D 10:35 życzcie mi szczęścia 10:37 heh fajna broń w terrari (derp) 10:37 cutlass 10:39 Ożywieniec? 10:44 nie 10:45 pkw 10:45 po co ci to multikonto :v 10:45 antasma 10:45 ? 10:45 bo na tm są głupie mapy :c 10:45 trolują mnie 10:45 :c 10:46 że jest np. meta 10:46 i wjezdżam 10:46 i wywala mnie poza mapę 10:46 :C 10:47 o/ 10:48 o/ 10:52 pomóż 10:52 :c 10:55 antasma 10:55 ertrael wtf 10:55 http://screenshooter.net/102550216/hspwlie 10:56 lol 10:56 pomożesz? 10:57 w? 10:59 Cześć 11:00 o/ 11:00 co tam ? 11:01 Zabijcie to. 11:01 Demoniczne rękawiczki. 11:01 "Strona nie istnieje" 11:01 Usunęli już 11:02 a właśnie chciałem to przeczytać i wrzucić na swój kanał na YouTube :D 11:02 Ale mam jeszcze karte włączoną 11:02 szkoda, ale czemu? 11:02 Chcesz moge ci dać tekst 11:02 Na pw 11:02 spoko to daj, a czemu to usunęli? 11:02 zbyt brutalne? :P 11:02 <Żyrandol24> Xd 11:02 Zbyt głupie ;-; 11:02 <Żyrandol24> Demoniczne rękawiczki. 11:03 I nie moge wysłać, limit liter 11:03 czyli nie ma sensu tego czytać nawet? 11:03 <Żyrandol24> Wut? 11:03 Nie ma 11:03 Było że jakieś rękawiczki chciały zabić jakąs babe ;-; 11:03 http://www.yourworldoftext.com/nonsensopedia2 11:03 idździe w prawo 11:03 ,,szyszka bogię" 11:03 d1 11:03 nasi tam byli 11:04 normalne porno jest chore ;d 11:04 tak 11:04 lepiej jak się biją 11:04 morduja 11:04 etc. 11:04 blood 11:04 losowanie prezentów!!! Kto chce dostać prezent pisze na PW! 11:04 czytałem to, nie wiem kto takie rzeczy wymyśla 11:04 podobbno zdradzasz siebie ze sobą 11:05 1. Klaps w zęby 11:05 2. 50 zł 11:05 PKW 11:05 ciekawe, jak te 50 zł wyślesz ;d 11:05 kto chce dostać jeden z prezentów pisze na PW 11:05 Ert 11:05 co ty gadasz? 11:05 fakty 11:05 Polska Komisja Wyborcza 11:05 pkw 11:05 cześć raven 11:05 Ogarnij się 11:06 o/ 11:06 Nikogo twoje losowanie nie interesuje :/ 11:06 o/ 11:06 azergothila znacie? :P ma tu konto? 11:07 Raczej nie. 11:07 Fajny jest. 11:07 dalej czekam :D Pisać na chacie/PW kto chce dostać prezent 11:07 mereana mordegard glesgorv też jest chore 11:07 Lesandi azgerothil ma tu konto 11:07 ja chce 50zł 11:08 te demoniczne rękawiczki, szkoda że ich nie ma już 11:08 wylosuje czy klaps w zęby, czy 50 zł (derp) 11:08 Dalej kto chce prezent pisze na chacie 11:08 >prezent 11:08 >którego nie dostanie 11:09 kurcze 1 wylosowało :c No cóż do 3 razy sztuka 11:09 pkw 11:09 Nie spamuj. 11:10 * Pajton król wężonów wręcza lesandiemu 50 zł 11:10 Antasma, co sądzisz o elektrowniach atomowych? 11:10 że są fajne 11:11 pisiont groszy 11:12 Antasma 11:12 Czemu są fajne? 11:13 Bo wytwarzajo dużo energii 11:13 Myślisz 11:13 Że w jaki inny sposób elektrownia może być fajna? 11:14 obrazek Smile.jeff jest zabawny 11:14 nie ma co ;d 11:14 no ale 11:14 może być jeszcze nie fajna 11:14 może w przypadku awarii wytwarzać dużo promieniowania :v 11:14 Albo inaczej 11:15 (jak by co, ja też je propsuje) 11:15 Co sądzisz o tym że dużo osób nie chce elektrowni atomowych na terenie polski 11:15 . 11:15 o/ 11:15 demon 11:15 ty pisałas to o szyszce? 11:15 Hey 11:16 co chcesz Ert? 11:16 To są ludzie którzy myślą że świat nie idzie na przód i drugi Czarnobyl będzie z każdej elektrowni atomowej 11:16 http://www.yourworldoftext.com/nonsensopedia2 11:16 nie ja nic nie pisałam 11:16 heh ten destroyer nie jest taki trudny :P 1 minuta a jużmu 30k hp zjechałem i zostało mu 90000/120000 11:16 Idź w prawo 11:17 i jak dojdziesz do tych napisów 11:17 to idź w dó 11:17 ł 11:17 i je obserwój 11:17 http://www.yourworldoftext.com/oficjalnyspamcreepypastawiki 11:17 *obserwuj 11:17 na główną 11:17 I tam pisze ,,szyszka bogię" 11:17 o 11:18 coś krótkiego do nagrania poleciacie? 11:18 fajną CP? 11:19 Lalka 11:19 dałem jej lalke na urodziny, to? 11:19 tak sie zaczyna w sensie 11:19 Lalka 11:20 no tak to jest to ;f 11:20 ;d* 11:21 Heloł. 11:21 o/ 11:21 życzcie mi szczęścia :* Destroyer ma 20000/120000 hp :D 11:21 o/ aracz 11:21 fajnie 11:21 dostaniesz baga z moon lorda 11:21 życzę ci pecha :) 11:22 o/ 11:22 ale nie bije moon lorda raven xD 11:22 Destroyera bijesz? 11:22 lolz 11:23 dostaniesz ode mnie 11:23 Salve o/ 11:23 10000/120000 hp ma :D Magic mirror mnie uratował :P Miałęm 30 hp i pielęgniarka mnie uleczyłą 11:23 o/ 11:23 A skeletrona prime zniszczyłeś? 11:23 nie 11:24 próbowałęm z twinsami walczyć 11:24 Bossy są łatwe 11:24 ale spazmatizmowi zostało 2,5k hp i dedłem :( 11:24 * 11:24 Spaz to był ten co laserem wali czy ogniem zieje? 11:24 Chyba laser... 11:25 JEST ZABIŁEM DESTROYERA! PS foxeh ten co ogniem zieje 11:25 GG 11:25 Co wypadło? 11:25 Pamiętam że jakieś dusze itp. 11:25 talon na balon 11:25 Caps 11:25 XD 11:25 Grell zdradza Sajkę z faknocem (derp) 11:25 XD 11:26 z goodie bag 38 soul of might, 28 halloweed bar i mechanical wagon piece 11:26 Mechaniczny wagonik lol 11:26 Omg 36 golda o_o 11:26 Lol 11:26 Ja miałem z 10 platyneg 11:26 dobra już nagrana Lalka 11:27 Ale się tam spam zrobił xD 11:27 orgazm 11:27 foxeh ale mi z goodie bag tyle dropło D 11:27 Lool 11:28 nwm czy robić kusze, czy excalibur :/ bo tylko 23 sztabki droply 11:28 nic nie rób 11:28 zbieraj na set 11:28 O czym mowa? 11:28 gra 11:29 Jaki tytuł. 11:29 O to mi chodzi. 11:29 terraria 11:29 Terraria 11:29 Ło, jak ja dawno w to nie grałem :D 11:29 raven ale ja mam już tytanowy 11:29 Halloweedowy set jest dobry na midhardmoda i początek 11:29 Tytanowy jest mega 11:29 http://www.yourworldoftext.com/oficjalnyspamcreepypastawiki 11:29 no i wystarczy 11:29 Zwłaszcza ta umiejętność 11:29 xd 11:29 to excalibur :D Zrobię megasharka na twinsy 11:30 A Clockworka nie masz? 11:30 nie rób 11:30 chociaż nie wiem... bo mam w skrzynce zakopany gatligator 11:30 polecam ten tytanowy repeater i hellfire arrows 11:30 Przerób na cegłę i coś zbuduj! 11:30 od demolitionista 11:30 Ja ze wszystkiego co było gorsze od tego co mam robiłem budowle :D 11:30 Raven ale ja już tak próbowałem dzisiaj xD I dedłęm jak spazmatizm miał 2,5k hp 11:30 no to więcej buffów zrób 11:30 Pajton 11:31 aracz, ty w ogóle grałęś na expert mode? 11:31 Spróbuj lotnąć clockworka 11:31 Nie wiem, to było trochę temu :X 11:31 Raven jakie buffy? Bo miałem ironskin, well fed, regeneration i archery :P 11:31 Ale ja się tym bawiłem, średnio obchodziło mnie to co miałem, oby robić to na co się ma ochotę. To w końcu sandbox :D 11:31 rozmawiasz z człowiekiem, który ma 100+ platyn i wszystko co się da 11:32 aracz expert mode wyszedłw updatcie 1.3 (30 czerwca) 11:32 >terraform editor xD 11:32 nie ma aktualnego edytora chya 11:32 *chyba 11:32 A pod kogo sie budowaliście? Ja pod Warriora > Tank 11:32 foxeh mi z WoF'a dropły z 4... wszystkie sprzedałęm dla kasy 11:32 Serio? 11:32 ;-; 11:32 foxeh ja bardziej pod warrior/ranger 11:32 Z tego co wiem stare edytory działają i na nowe wersje ale mają w liście tylko stare itemy. 11:32 Mogłeś je użyć do Twinsów 11:33 beka 11:33 foxeh to nie normal mode 11:33 mogę wam dać s.d.m.g od niechcenia 11:33 tylko expert 11:33 oh 11:33 To nie 11:33 Ja clockiem biłem, ale to przed 1.3 11:33 szkoda, że trick z meteorytem nie działą D: 11:34 Że sie fajczo jak przelatują przez niego? 11:34 jaki tam spam się w kilka minut zrobił 11:34 .v. 11:34 Ja pierdziele 11:34 wy jesteście chorzy umysłowo xd 11:34 .v. 11:34 dzięki 11:34 Za dużo komputra :D 11:35 yargh 11:35 Ja idę chyba do baśniowego biomu połowić prismity 11:35 (ARR) 11:35 dobrze wiedzieć 11:35 i do jungli zdobyć hp 11:35 Zrób sobie chatke nad morzem 11:35 Wszystko zrozumieliśmy (y) 11:35 13k haysu 11:36 w małpkach 11:36 pogadajcie se n pw 11:36 najlepszy gracz eva confirmed 11:36 xd 11:36 *xd 11:36 chyba zdobędę najpierw 450hp+ 11:37 ah steampunker przylazła :/ 11:37 Jak ma na imie? (lf) 11:37 Genowefa 11:37 Pheobe 11:37 lol 11:38 ha ale fart :* z pierwszego moss horneta dropło skrzydło xD 11:39 A masz jakieś skrzydełka? 11:39 angel 11:39 lagozaury 11:40 ach pamiętam jaką beke cisłem z Psychologeekiem z sonic.exe :D 11:40 ide .xd 11:40 wróce jeszcze 11:41 jakaś szpada mi wypadła z dye tradera D: 11:41 nwm czy kupić sobie jetpack 11:43 kurde mam w piekle jakieś uber potowry D: 11:44 Nikogo to nie obchodzi 03:12 na yatcie są za 3 dychy (okay) 03:12 Tyle jem, a nie grubieje ;---; 03:13 Nowiś 03:13 http://yatta.pl/Czarne_kocie_uszka_ver_A,935.htm te? 03:14 KURNA SERIO 03:14 TERAZ SĄ? 03:14 Nowuś 03:14 caps 03:14 caps 03:14 >:C 03:15 Kuro! 03:15 ? 03:16 Kuro (T_T) 03:16 ? 03:16 Czemu jak zamawiałam to nie było czarnych uszek, a jak już kupiłam białe to są? (T_T) 03:16 I nawet białych jeszcze nie mam, "oczekują na przygotowanie dokumentów" (T_T) 03:16 Nowuś 03:17 ubiłęm the twinsy! Nareszcie 03:17 ._. 03:17 a tam pisze, że wysyłają do 2 dni ._. 03:17 Kuro 03:17 o północy u Ciebie gram 03:17 Czekam 4 .-. 03:17 z kumplem :D 03:17 BRM 03:17 bo teraz teamówki 03:17 ok? 03:17 2 rankedy 03:17 Dwa przerżnięte 03:17 No kurczę 03:17 grałś? 03:17 Tak 03:17 wait 03:17 :P , spokojnie, wybije to :D 03:18 humor dopisuje 03:18 Najpierw gram supportem 03:18 bo bekowe teamówki 03:18 mhm 03:18 I w ogóle 03:18 (facepalm) co ja ci piszę, od zaksięgowania (wysłania papierów) 03:18 pisz 03:18 w lobby 03:18 Piszę 03:18 Biorę supp 03:18 A jakiś zidiociały gracz 03:18 Bierze Leone 03:18 "w8, sorry, i go Leona top" 03:18 No kij, może pójdzie 03:18 Mój ADC też mierny 03:18 >.> 03:19 A teraz mój supp ma więcej killi ode mnie 03:19 I zabija moje miniony 03:19 No bez kurczę jaj 03:20 <Żyrandol24> K 03:20 <Żyrandol24> . 03:20 <Żyrandol24> K 03:20 <Żyrandol24> . 03:20 <Żyrandol24> K 03:20 nareszcie 03:21 Napisałem swój pierwszy tekst rapowy xD 03:21 Ale głupi xD 03:22 Damn, wyglądam bekowo 03:22 o/ 03:22 Ale przynajmniej nikt mnie nie zgwałci. 03:23 Czy aby napewno? (lf) 03:23 Adam, wiem, Ty byś mnie zgwałcił nawet, gdybym ubrana była w worek na śmieci ;* 03:24 O.O 03:24 "Nadchodzi lepszy gracz! 03:24 Posłuchaj, jak nawijam 03:24 Psssss - Te teksty kąsają jak żmija, pełen chwały 03:24 Tymczasem ciebie dawno muchy obsrały. 03:24 Nie wiesz nawet jak wziąć się za to, by dissować 03:24 Nie nadajesz się do niczego - Przestań postulować! 03:24 Jak się za coś bierzesz to zrób to dobrze 03:24 Albo zostaw temat - Ja zrobię to godnie. 03:24 A nawet jeśli to bym cię obroniła, Kuro! ;w; 03:24 ~Wilkeł, 2015 xD 03:24 "Tymczasem ciebie dawno muchy obsrały." ;-; 03:24 C: 03:24 Czemu jesteś taki wulgarny? ;-; 03:24 Bo czeba 03:25 Bo to rap. 03:25 Halo. 03:25 Dobra, zw. 03:26 witam 03:26 yo 03:27 Trzeba kogoś zablokować 03:28 czyt. jego Użytkownik:Kremówczak 03:28 Powinien mieć globala 03:28 xd 03:29 emon 03:32 zetwu 03:32 o/ 03:33 czyżby creepypasta wiki była siedliskiem troli? 03:33 tak 03:33 trochę 03:34 no na to wygląda 03:35 czas karachana i chanów się kończy czy to tylko próba dominacji w internecie : trole,hakarzy i inni ... 03:36 za 3 dni lobo powinna wrócić 03:47 raven nareszcie ubiłem twinsy :D 03:47 (AYFKM) 03:47 co? 03:48 fajnie 03:51 Siema 03:52 Wyjdź 03:52 Twój stary 03:53 nie ma pracuje 03:53 a twój kopnął w kalendarz tu się tu żalisz 03:53 smutne 03:53 Nie żalę się 03:53 O/ 03:54 mną się zaopiekował wuja Mariusz 03:54 tyle że zdjęcia mi co noc robi :/ 03:54 K 03:54 yo 03:54 Ten uczuć gdy oglądasz film o fabrykach, w których giną zwierzęta, masz cały czas bekę, patrzysz w komentarze a tam wszyscy piszą że ten film jest chory albo smutny 03:54 ._. 03:54 a widzisz zrzedła mina nie warto kłamać 03:55 Ale ja nic nie mówiłem 03:55 rurkowcu 03:55 pff a widziałeś best gore lub hcfor 03:55 Widziałem 03:55 i liveleak 2015 07 22